It's been a while
by Lioceron
Summary: After being together for more that two years, Draco left Harry. But why?
1. Chapter 1

**It's Been 5 Years**

(Prologue)

(Harry and Draco's POV)

'_Goodbye, I'll love you forever' _those words haunt me until now. Who would have guessed that those five words could have shattered my heart? That night he left I cried. I cried so much. I even woke up the next morning, my eyes all red and puffy. Even after that, I still cried. Oh, don't get mad at him. I know how much he's hurting. The letter which has those five words had tears stain on it. It had so many tears stains that the paper was all blotchy and the ink had become runny. But I was able to read it.

It wouldn't hurt so much if he had explained why he left. But he didn't and it hurt much more. It's been five years now. I'm currently living in muggle London. I left the wizarding world after that incident. I defeated Voldemort don't worry and captured all of the death eaters. They awarded me with the Order of Merlin, first class. I accepted it but after the awarding ceremony. I left. I haven't been in contact with wizarding world for a very long time.

Even Ron and Hermione didn't know where to find me. They did invite me to their wedding but I wasn't able to come. I had an accident that day but they didn't know that. I'm sure they hate me now but I don't care. I like my life now. No one is able to bother me. Still, I feel empty somehow. Like something is missing. And I bet I just had the idea what it is.

I spend my time in London walking in the park and reading books. Somehow, I find myself in a sad reverie just like now. I sigh and run my hands through my hair. Then, I heard something, someone crying. I looked at my back and there was boy with blond hair. I put down my journal and went to him. I bent down and looked at him more closely. His legs were brought up to his chest as he hugged them and his face was tucked in between those two little knees. He was about four or five years old.

"Why are you crying, little guy?" I asked gently.

He looked up and wiped his tears angrily. I was shocked upon seeing his eyes, if I didn't know any better it looked just like mine, although, there was a bit of silver in the center. "I wasn't crying. I'm a big boy and big boys don't cry."

"Who said that big boys don't cry?" The attitude of this boy reminded me of Draco. Draco, oh God, how I missed Draco, I wish he was here. Then, we could have children like this little boy here. Unlike muggles, wizards can have babies. That's why homosexuality or bisexuality is acceptable in the wizarding society. In fact, one-half of the people in the wizarding world are bisexual.

"Nanny said it when I cried because papa needs to go to work."

"Well, Nanny's wrong. Big boys can cry. So why are you crying?"

"I lost my papa. I was with him when we were buying ice cream and then I saw this butterfly. I followed it but then when I caught it, I went to find papa. I couldn't see him anywhere. I went everywhere but I couldn't find him. I want my papa." I could see tears forming in those big eyes as he tried to blink them away. I held out my hand and replied, "Come on, let's find your papa." I can see uncertainty in his eyes but he took my hands and stood up.

"Where was your papa before you followed the butterfly?" He looked thoughtful for a moment. After a few minutes, he said, "In the ice cream shop."

I smiled at him. "Well then, to the ice cream shop we go."

We walked for a bit before we arrived at the ice cream shop. Somehow, it reminded me of the time when Draco and I went to the Florean's ice cream shop in Diagon Alley. It was the time when I discovered I love Draco. That was seven years ago. I sighed and thought 'Stop it, Harry. It's been what seven years. Get over it already.'

"Mr.?" I looked down and saw the boy looking at me with those innocent big eyes.

"Hmm?" was my only reply.

"We're here now, could we find my Daddy?"

"Sure," I looked around but then I mentally slapped my head. I forgot to ask what he looked like.

"Um, what does your father look like?"

"Well, he has blond hair just like mine and he has silver colored eyes..." And the boy just goes on and on explaining everything and everything he tells me reminded me of Draco. The father of this child might be Draco but no I couldn't think that. It might be someone who looks like Draco. But what if it is Draco? What will I do? These things kept running through my head as I continued to listen to this boy. But then the boy stopped and he let go of my hand and ran. I looked behind me and saw the boy being carried by a man. I stood up and looked at him more closely. It was him. The man I swore to forget, the man that has been haunting my dreams, Draco Andrew Malfoy.

I was right; he is the father of this boy. I tried to blink back the tears that started to form in my eyes. I wouldn't cry now. I shouldn't but I can't stop it. Before I knew what was happening, tears spilled down my cheeks as it started to rain. There he was holding the boy I met awhile ago looking so happy, playing in the rain and I just can't ruin that for him. I started to walk down the other side of the street. The rain started to soak my coat and I ran to the nearest shelter I could find. When I felt my coat pockets for my journal, I couldn't find it. Well, so much for the journal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it. I thought that maybe I shouldn't let you wait any longer so I wrote this chapter in a hurry. Tell me what you think. Thanks again for the reviews.**

**It's Been 5 Years**

Chapter 1

(The Journal)

Draco hugged his son very tight but not after scolding him first. "Zachary, you should not have left my side like that. You could have been kidnapped or worse killed. Promise me you'll never do that again?" Said Draco waiting for Zachary's answer,

"I promise, papa."

"Good, now why don't we go home? It's raining really hard you might catch a cold."

"Okay, but I have to thank the man over there. He helped me find you." Said Zachary pointing at a certain direction but when Draco turned around there was no one there. "There's no one there, Zachary." Replied Draco shortly,

"But he was just there. Maybe, he returned to the bench."

"Zachary, it's already raining. Let's go home."

"Come on, papa, I want to thank him." Said Zachary his eyes now big and watery, his lips trembled slightly. 'God, how can he be so like Harry and me at the same time?' Thought Draco, 'No, Draco restrain yourself. This is much harder than anyone thought.' After several seconds, Draco sigh and Zachary knew he won. Those puppy dog eyes did work. He must tell uncle Blaise and aunt Pansy this trick.

"But let's hurry, okay, we don't want you catching any cold."

They both ran in the rain laughing. When they arrive at the bench, there was no one there but there was a small book. Draco took it and looked at it closely. It was familiar to him. He saw it before but where. He stroked the cover and turned the book. There was a something written there but it was almost faded. It looked like a name.

"Whose book is that, papa?" Zachary asked,

"I think it belongs to the man that helped you. Come on, Zachary, we'll find him next time." Zachary looked disappointed but nodded anyway. "In the meantime, I heard that Uncle Blaise and Aunt Pansy are arriving today." Zachary smiled and took Draco's hand. They ran together to find a place where they can apparate.

Meanwhile…

Harry hailed a cab to his apartment. When he arrived, his clothing was soaking wet with water and he definitely needed a bath. He went to his bedroom and opened the lights. It was decorated with different shades of green and black but there were also little details of silver. It was very Slytherin, elegant, but not trying to be. The big surprise in the room was the ceiling. It was like the great hall. It shows the weather outside and right now it was raining so the sky was very dark and there were little lightning flashes. Harry undressed and now he's only in his boxers. He went to the bathroom and turned the showers on.

'God, why did I have to see him?' thought Harry as he took off his boxers. 'And who was that boy. Maybe he married someone else already. Maybe that's why he left me. Maybe he didn't really love me.'

Harry slipped in the bathtub and leaned back. 'I should have known he was like that. I should have known he didn't really love me but...' Harry stop and memories flooded him. Their first kiss, the first time Draco said I love you. It all looked sincere. 'But why did he leave?' Harry sighed and closed his eyes. 'Maybe, it's been too long since I've been in the wizarding world. I should visit the wizarding world even for just a while and maybe I could find Hermione and Ron. I hope they won't be mad at me. After all, I didn't attend their wedding.' Harry let his thoughts flow out of him. Just then you can smell a soft aroma of lavender filled the bathroom as the candles, which Harry lighted, flicker in the dark.

The next day…

"Hermione, is everything ready?" Asked Ron holding a small bundle in his arms, "Yeah, just the little detail here." Hermione replied as she picked the can of sugar powder and sprinkled it on top of the cake.

"You're too much of a perfectionist." Hermione turned and smiled at him.

"But you love me for it." Ron nodded and said, "True" They kissed and the bundle in their arms giggled softly. Hermione wiped her hands in her apron and held it out. Ron transferred the bundle in her arms. She cooed and tickled the baby.

"I can't believe you're a year old now. Soon, you'll be in school just like me and daddy had been. Then you'll have a boyfriend and…" Before Hermione could even continue Ron butted in.

"Oh, she's not having a boyfriend. Daddy will make sure of that."

"Honestly Ronald," Said Hermione exasperatedly,

"What?"

"Oh, never mind, take care of Agatha first. I'll set up the table outside." Ron took Agatha and left the kitchen. After a few minutes, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Ron said as he went to the door. He opened it and there poured the Weasley family. "Come in, Hermione's outside. She's setting up the table."

"I'll help her." Ginny said going to the back of the house. "I vill too. Bill, take care ov Michael." Fleur said handing their 4-year-old son to Bill. The Weasley family went in and a few more guests arrived. Somehow, Hermione and Ron wished that Harry was here with them celebrating the first birthday party of their daughter Agatha. But they knew that Harry will never arrive or so they thought.

"I'll get it" said Ginny after hearing the doorbell ring. When she opened it, she stopped and looked at the man. He was familiar somehow but she couldn't remember. The man is brunette but the tips of his hair turned red if it was hit by the sunlight. He was wearing a dark green shirt with khaki pants. His eyes were covered by his sunglasses. When he took it off, Ginny stood still shocked.

"Who is it, Ginny?" Fred asked emerging from the kitchen. When he saw who it was he too stood still. George bumped into him spilling his drink all over the floor.

"Looked what you did Fred. Why are you standing there, anyway?" Fred raised his right arm and pointed at the door. George looked and dropped his glass. It made a big noise.

"Hey guys, surprise." The man smiled at them but they just stood there.

**A/N: I'm sorry about the dialogue of Fleur. I don't know much about her accent and how to write it so please forgive me. I'm really working on it. Oh and before I forget I am in need of a beta because I don't have one if you want to become my beta please email me at this address: I hope you like this chapter. I'm not sure about how long I'm going to write the next chapter because I have this really big test on Tuesday. Anyway, I promise I'll try my best to update soon. Well, enjoy the other stories in this site. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling.**

**A/N: I'm sorry if I haven't updated much earlier. I have many tests and projects. I don't have time to write this down. I'm really sorry. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please don't be lazy, REVIEW! Enjoy!**

**It's Been 5 Years**

Chapter 2

(So We Meet Again…)

Hermione emerged from the kitchen when she heard the noise and saw Fred, George and Ginny staring, with mouths open, at the door. 'Oh my God, it's Harry!' she thought as she ran up to him and embraced him so tightly that he can't breathe.

"Hermione, I need air" Harry managed to choke out. Hermione released her hug and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry" she said,

Ginny and the twins went out of their stupor and managed to hug Harry. "Oh, we missed you so much. How are you?" asked Ginny,

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't attend your wedding 'Mione. I had an accident that day. I don't want to tell you about it because you might have worried. It is after all your wedding. I wouldn't want you to stress out."

"What kind of accident?" But before Harry could reply someone from the back pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Mrs. Weasley…you're choking me…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry, dear. It's just that I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know. I missed all of you too. It's been what four or five years?" He smiled warmly at them then Hermione noticed that Harry was still standing outside.

"Well, don't just stand there, come in." Said Hermione as she pulled Harry inside the house, Harry saw the banner that says 'Happy 1st Birthday, Agatha!"

'Good thing Professor Dumbledore told me that it's their daughter's birthday.' He thought as Hermione led him to the backyard.

"Look who's here everybody!" Shouted Hermione and every head turned their direction. They just stared at Harry mouths hanging open, others look pretty confused. After a few seconds, almost all of them gave Harry a hug while saying things like 'Welcome back, mate' 'Hey, how are you?' 'We missed you' Harry just smiled warmly at them.

Ron was holding Agatha in his arms when he combed to the crowd and tapped Harry's back. Harry turned and felt hot pain searing from his jaw when the hard fist contacted with his mouth. Everybody looked in disbelief. Harry wiped the blood from his mouth and said, "Hey Ron, long time no see, mate" and Ron smiled at him while handing his mother, Agatha. He went closer and gave his best friend a hug. Harry hugged back and smiled.

"You throw quite a punch there, Ron."

"I do, don't I? Well, it's a punishment for not going to our wedding." Ron replied,

"I guess I deserved that" He gave Ron a pat on the back and said but it came more like a question, "So you're a father now?"

"Yeah, it's hard sometimes when you change diapers and all that but for the most part it's really interesting. I mean I feel really proud of her. You know, you should settle down too. Get a nice husband or wife and have children."

"I don't know Ron. I'm quite happy with my life now." Harry replied but he thought differently, 'What am I doing lying to Ron like this? I want to have a family too. I want to have children running and playing around the house. But I know it will never happen Draco already loves someone else and I don't want to love another man.'

The doorbell rang again and Hermione went to get it. "You're late" she said as she let them come in. Pansy smiled at Hermione and gave their gift for Agatha.

"Sorry Hermione but Draco wanted us to take care of Zachary for a while. I hope you don't mind that we brought him with us." Said Blaise as he put a hand on Zachary's shoulder,

"Of course not well, Ron and the others are in the backyard. Oh, and Harry is here also."

"Really? It's been five years since I last saw him." Said Pansy as they walk to the backyard. "Is he still the handsome and sexy man?"

Hermione giggled at Blaise's face. "Yeah, he is." Pansy smirked and said to Blaise, "Well Blaise, it's been a good five years I'm sorry but Harry is more handsome and sexy than you." Zachary looked at the three adults wondering who the hell this Harry guy is.

"Ha-ha, very funny" Blaise said emotionlessly. Pansy entwined her arm with Blaise's and replied, "Oh honey, no need to get jealous."

"I am not jealous." Blaise said indignantly.

"Yeah right" Hermione and Pansy replied at the same time.

"I'm not" Blaise insisted.

"Whatever you say, honey" Blaise crossed his arms and pouted. When they arrived at the backyard, they saw Harry talking and laughing with Ron.

"Harry!" Blaise shouted and Harry turned when he heard someone calling him. He smiled and waved to them but then his smile wavered when he saw the boy with them. 'Oh shit, that's Draco's son. That means that there's a possibility that Draco's here.'

Ron saw Harry go pale and asked if he was alright. Harry waved him off and said, "Yeah. I'm fine, Ron." Ron looked like he didn't believe Harry but nodded all the same. Zachary looked at the person his uncle Blaise called. He looked familiar and then he remembered. It was the same person who helped him find his Dad. He ran to Harry and said hi to him as Blaise and Pansy followed curiously in a slower pace.

"Hi, do you remember me, Mr.?" Harry smiled and answered, "Yeah, you were the boy in the park." Zachary nodded and grinned. "I didn't know you were a wizard. Papa says wizard wear funny clothes in the muggle world. He even say that they looked very ridi—rid—icu-lus"

"Ridiculous, honey" said Pansy correcting Zachary's pronunciation. Harry on the other hand was listening to Zachary attentively when he was sidetracked with the mention of Draco. That caught his attention very much. He smiled and thought, 'He is still the arrogant bastard that I love.'

"Mr.?"

"Oh, sorry I spaced out a bit and you can call me Harry or uncle. Mister makes me sound too old."

Zachary giggled and said, "Okay, Uncle Harry"

"Now that's better." He replied ruffling Zachary's hair. Zachary beamed at him and raised his arms to be carried.

"Aren't you too old to be carried?"

"Nope, I'm five years old, please Uncle Harry." Zachary's lips trembled and Harry was having a hard time trying to decline.

"Okay," Harry took Zachary in his arms and raised him up. He threw him up and down. Zachary squealed and giggled. After a few minutes of throwing him up and down, Harry got tired and stopped deciding to just carry Zachary.

"So you two have met already?" Ron asked,

"Yeah, we met at the part in London. Is he your son?" Harry lied at the question.

"No, he's Draco's son." Pansy answered,

"Oh, so who's the lucky guy or girl that married Draco?" Harry was eager to know whom Draco fell in love with and couldn't stop his beating heart from beating too fast.

"We don't really know. Draco hasn't told us anything. I don't even think he's seeing someone." A small hope spark inside Harry's heart,

"Really?"

"Yes, weird huh? I mean how Draco could get pregnant without him seeing someone." asked Blaise,

"Um…there was this incident…I don't what really happened Draco didn't tell me much." Pansy answered, Harry wanted to know more but Zachary is here and it's inappropriate.

"I can't believe that we're talking about this in front of Zachary." Said Harry looking at Zachary who smiled shyly and buried his face in Harry's neck,

"Awww" said Pansy, "You look really cute together." Pansy observed them more closely and gasp, "Wow, you almost have the same eyes except for the silver in the center but I mean wow. And the cheekbones if I didn't know any better I would guess that you're the other father of this child."

"Yeah, she's right, mate. Now that I think of it, you look like father and son." Said Ron, Harry looked like everybody had grown a second head and said, "That's impossible" but he said it more to himself than to them.

"No, it's true, mate."

"Coincidence," Harry suggested,

"Yeah, maybe" Blaise replied and continued, "You have any fire whiskey, Ron?"

"It's in the kitchen but Hermione would kill me if I open it now maybe later we could drink our hearts out."

"Okay," Many hours passed and nighttime was already here. Blaise was pretty drunk and Pansy was even more wasted. Harry was with sleeping Zachary in the couch. He sang to him while running his hands through Zachary's hair. He didn't see Hermione looking at him.

"You know, I know your father, more than anyone in this room. We don't hold secrets from each other. Well, except the night he left." Whispered Harry to Zachary as he continue to stroke his hair,

"I love him more than anything in the world. I still love him now." Hermione gasp at Harry's revelation. "We love each other but then he left. I don't know why. He just decided to leave me. Your father is so weird. Do you know that?" Zachary shifted a little bit and whispered incoherently. Harry smiled and stopped talking but continued to sing for him. Hermione was digesting the information she just heard. 'They were lovers. Draco left Harry, why?' These thoughts swirled to Hermione's mind. "Oh my god, oh my god, Harry is Zachary's father. That's why he left because he was afraid that Harry might not accept him. Well, I for one think that it was stupid of him. That explains their resemblance. Why didn't I see it before?' Hermione thought a bit more and decided to play matchmaker. She emerged from where she was hiding and went up to Harry.

"Harry, maybe you should take Zachary home. Blaise and Pansy are pretty wasted." Harry looked at her then back at Zachary and said, "Um, I don't think I can."

"Why? Ah, you don't know their address. Well, don't worry, I have it right here." Hermione replied taking their home directory and opening it looking for Malfoy, Draco. When she found it, she handed it to Harry.

"I…" Harry sighed "Hermione, I just can't. You know Draco and I hate each other." Hermione looked at him and said, "Yes, I am well aware of that but things change maybe…" Before she could even continue Ron entered the room and volunteered to take Zachary back home. Hermione scowled at her husband and left the room with an angry puff.

"What did I do?" asked Ron scratching his head. Harry just shrugged in reply and gave Zachary to Ron. He took Zachary carefully so as not to wake the boy. Harry stood up and said, "I'll be going now."

"Okay," replied Ron as Harry walked to the door. "And Harry please visit us sometime this week, I'm sure Agatha would like to see her godfather." Harry smiled and nodded to his best friend.


End file.
